Stephen Strange (Earth-14042)
His DISK fell into the hands of Loki. Loki then used a machine build by Nozomu Akatsuki to give himself the powers of various heroes and villains trapped in the DISKs, including Dr. Strange. With Strange's magic, along with his own, Loki was able to fight Iron Man to a standstill, untill their combined powers accidently opened up a dimensional tear and Loki was sucked in. After this incident, Dr. Strange's DISK ended up in the hands of Manino Giordani. When Tony Stark was infected by the dark energy of the Dimension Sphere and fell into a coma, The Avengers and their partners learned from Ronin that only Dr. Strange could help him. To get Dr. Strange's DISK, they set a trap to lure Manino Giordani out. The trap worked and the Avengers were able to obtain Dr. Strange's DISK. After Strange first helped the heroes defeat Diablo and 3 Destroyers, he successfully expelled the dark energies from Tony Stark, saving him from the Dark Dimension. Once saved, Tony informed the Avengers about Dormammu's plan to come to Earth through the Dark Gate device. To find this device, Dr. Strange used his magic to trace the aura of the Dimension Sphere. However, his vision was blocked by the dark aura of Ronin, who at the time was going through a mental struggle between his 2 persona's. Dr. Strange used as spell to allow the Avengers and their Partners to give Professor Akatsuki the power he needed to briefly overcome his Ronin persona, which in turn allowed Dr. Strange to find the Dimension Sphere, and thus the Dark Gate, in an abandoned warehouse. After the Avengers managed to rescue Professor Akatsuki from Dormammu's influence, he build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete bio-code. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange participated in the final battles against Dormammu and Loki. He helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu . While the other heroes fought off the invading Mindless Ones, Dr. Strange used a powerful spell to create a magical barrier around the Helicarrier to keep any new Mindless Ones from entering, and destroy the ones already inside. This way, the first attack was repelled. However, Loki had managed to sneak on board the Helicarrier, and unleashed a second squadron of Mindless Ones he smuggled with him using DISKs. He also powered them up by sawing despair among the crew. One of these empowered Mindless Ones was able to take out Dr. Strange, which destroyed Strange's magical barrier and prevented him from participating in the Avengers' last battle with Loki. Dr. Strange had his injuries treated in the helicarrier's infirmary, and recovered enough to accompany the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to Techno Isle, where Iron Man had just defeated Loki. When Loki D-Smashed one final army of Mindless Ones, Strange used a spell to freeze them so they could easily be D-secured. Strange was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, Dr. Strange can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. | Equipment = Cloak of Levitation, Eye of Agamotto | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strange Family Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Warp Speed Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Occultism Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Amplification Category:Energy Absorption Category:Teleporters Category:Hypnosis Category:Invisibility Category:Power Bestowal Category:Healers Category:Strategists